Sudden realisations and annoying cute little girls
by elle XVI
Summary: What happens when Re-L suddenly realised a very important thing and Vincent decided that it is high time he showed who he really is... in bed.Why is Pino so curious?


They were stuck in the middle of an unknown area that seemed to be cold and unfriendly .Re-L was trying to find a way to pass her time. Boredom was just unbearable. She was trying to cope with the fact that she was stuck in this obsolete ship with a virus-affected autorave and a confused Vincent Law.

Vincent Law was a mystery to her .What was he doing playing outside with that autorave and why was the idea of him being the proxy terrifying her so much .What was she supposed to do .She had already missed the chance to shoot him . But that is her own fault. She new Vincent had developed some rather interesting feelings about her but she refused to believe she started feeling the same about him. No way she was almost sure that the only thing she felt for him was pity . Pity for his pathetic dilemma .

Yes she should have killed him before he decided to kiss her while pinning her down to the bed and confessing his love for her . She had spent many nights pondering on that moment, what was Vincent tying to tell her ?Or maybe it was the proxy inside of him that was confusing her with its mind-games. Was she in danger or not ? Why wasn't she able to shoot the proxy. Maybe it was because the proxy was Vincent Law and Vincent Law was the man that could leave her completely speechless only by looking at her with those alluring eyes that were most of the time staring at her .Re-L knew that she was an attractive woman seen as most of the males that surrounded her either fell in love with her or they were simply devoted to her. Was it her attitude or maybe it was her looks that could make every male fall for her. Of course she didn't allow herself to be in love with a man since so many questions were endlessly torturing her mind.

**_Vincent Law what are you supposed to be?_** And more importantly what do you want from me ?

Little did she know that the one and only Vincent Law was now standing outside the room listening her thoughts, eyeing her despair , tasting the bitter air around her and now touching her tense shoulders. All he did was stare at the woman who he had fallen in love with . Nonetheless Vincent Law was unaware that Re-L was secretly in love with him also .

**_Just what do you think you are doing Vincent?_** She questioned him. Bitchy Re-L was back.

**_I just thought that you might need this…_** He pointed at the blanket which was lying on the desk.

When are we leaving and why can't you make this thing move!!! She particularly yelled at him but quickly calmed down . Vincent was the one with the vital issues right now how was he supposed to react to her sudden outburst?

**_I'm sorry Re-L I didn't mean to disturb you … but I guess I'll just go…._**

**_Vincent !Wait…_**

**_Hm ?_**

**_I am sorry I know you are under a lot of pressure …I just hmph-_**

Vincent was now kissing her forcefully while his hands where on both sides of her face caressing slowly her rosy cheeks that were now flushed.

**_What do you think you are doing?_**

**_I'm sorry_** He quickly backed off ashamed of his actions.

**_Vincent look at me !!!NOW!_**

This is the part when Vincent's life finally has a meaning, when he finally sees that there is a god that cares about his feelings because now Re-L is kissing him like there is no tomorrow and knowing that, Vincent was going to saw her how strong he could be ….

**_Vincent ….uh … you have to remove -_**

But Vincent just kissed her again inserting his tongue in her hot wet mouth trying to win the battle with her tongue . This time he was going to show her who he truly was ….in bed . While kissing her Vincent removed her top leaving her shirtless .

**_Re-L… You… you look_**

She just stared at him covering herself…with her hands…. Speechless

**_No , don't do that you look beautiful_** What he was trying to say couldn't be put into words because what he saw was just amazing .

**_I…I… Now what-_**

Again he did not let her finish. How much he wanted to make love to her couldn't be expressed by using words so instead he used actions . And truly his actions had left her stunned.

Once both of them were naked Vincent noticed that she was cold so he used the blanket on the desk to cover them.

**_Are you cold ?_**

**_I want you Vincent Law_** She said aiming for his mouth again. He let her dominate his mouth without caring a lot since he would dominate her whole body in some minutes.

**_Hey there what are you two doing hiding from me!!!_** Pino said entering the room.

**_We… uh … _**Vincent was obviously at a loss of words and Re-L wanted to yell at her first and then shoot her for ruining the atmosphere.

**_Are you two working out…_**

**_Uh.. No_** Vincent said blushing.

**_Are you two uh… fighting…_**

**_No you idiot we are not ! _**Re-L said blushing too and bending her head down away from Vincent's view .

**_Vincent do you want Re-L to have a baby?_**

_**I… if she wants to I....**_

_**Vincent !!!**_ Re-L yelled suddenly .

_**Does having a baby hurt ?**_

**_I will trying to make it painless for her…_** Vincent said holding Re-L's chin and forcing her to look at him.

**_Alright I'll be out now !!!_** Pino said and got out joyfully.

**_Do you honestly believe that she understood what we were doing?_** Re-L asked Vincent who was now smiling at her ready to fly with his lover to heaven again.

**_Who cares she is just a little girl made to keep people company… But I have you now do I not?_**


End file.
